True Love's Gift
by Arena77ouat
Summary: Regina Mill's helps a young woman named Arena find her missing mother - Arena's mother's identity is a shocking revelation for them both.
1. Chapters 1-6

True Love's Gift

Chapter 1

Arena's POV

( Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my original character Arena Mills, this story doesnt necessarily follow the OUAT storyline completely - writing is all about creativity after all. There are 3 points of view: Arena's, Regina's & Narrator. Enjoy!)

I stood trembling in front of the large white house, my heart beating a million miles a minute – was this the right address? I double checked the small, white index card he had given me; yes this was it. I never expected when I asked for his help that he would send me to the Mayor's house & I certainly never expected the Mayor to live in a mansion this large & ornate. I couldn't help but think back to the events 3 days ago that led me to this moment – it had started out like any other Monday of my life for the past however many years I've been alive, when you live where there is magic & curses constantly changing time, you never truly know how old you are ; I woke up that morning in my dark, dingy prison cell underneath of a building whose identity I didn't know – he didn't come to feed me & give me water as he had every day since I could remember, something of great importance must've been happening or perhaps, he had finally gotten tired of taking care of the orphan girl whose daddy had been killed & her mother didn't even know she existed thanks to some dark magic from a grandmother she never knew .

I sat in my prison cell pondering those things when suddenly a breath of air, full of magic swept through the room, the lock on my cell fell off to the cell & the door opened itself as though it were beckoning me out of it. I cautiously rose from the ground, tip toeing to the door – I stood at the edge as though it were a cliff I was deciding whether or not to leap from & plunge a thousand feet below. I looked to see if he were there , waiting for me – what if it were a test to see if I would be rebellious & leave if given the chance? After all I did belong to him according to a deal made by my darling grandmother who apparently loathed me more than any other creature on this earth, so who was I to leave without being given permission? I was about to find out.

I ran out of the cell in the direction he always came down from, assuming it led to a door out of the prison I had grown up in ; I ran up about 3 flights of stairs before coming to an old door – after two failed attempts to get it open I finally rammed my whole body against it causing it to fly open & me to fall onto the ground – I held a hand up over my eyes , the brightness of the sun blinding me due to my lack of it over the years. I stood up & looked around, odd machines rolled down the streets , people were walking around seeming confused or maybe…like they were realizing something they had forgotten a very long time ago. I stumbled around not quite sure where to go, the hard sidewalks hurting my bare feet, people were staring at my ragged clothes , my bruised arms & legs , & the dirt in my hair & all over my skin…I stood dazed then suddenly jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi there, I don't think I've seen you around town before…are you okay?" a tall dark haired beauty asked kindly with a beautiful smile "My name is Ruby, what's yours?"

"Umm..Arena & I'm not sure if I'm okay. I'm looking for someone, well several people but I'm kind of overwhelmed right now…" I mumbled dazed by all I was seeing around me & the realization that I was free from the bondage that kept me down for so long.

" Don't worry sweetheart we all are ." she laughed a bit then extended a hand to me " why don't you come with me to grannies, we can get you a clean outfit & a plate of food , then perhaps you can tell me more about yourself , maybe I can help…okay?"

I hesitated for a minute at her outreached hand, all the hands I had ever had extended to me always ended up in pain & abuse , but at this point I had no one else & to do what I was about to try to do I needed an ally , I needed a friend.

"Okay." I replied with a small smile taking the girls hand.

We arrived at Grannies diner soon after, Granny was a sweet elderly lady full of warmth , love & spunk…she immediately took me upstairs to a room & showed me how to use the shower – an incredible invention that amazed me, I had never experienced anything so relaxing & soothing, this new world might not be so bad after all. After I had taken a shower Granny was waiting with a t-shirt & pair of shorts for me that she took from Ruby's closet, I gratefully slipped the clean clothes on – the first clean clothes I'd had in years, I closed my eyes enjoying their warmth & soft texture for a moment before turning to Ruby & Granny.

"Thank you both so much, this means more than you know." I smile warmly then my stomach growled loud; I look down a bit embarrassed.

"Aw sweetie that's what community is for – we help each other out." Grannie replies kindly " Now let's get some food in the stomach before the whole town hears it cryin!"

We all giggle at her comment before she puts an arm around my shoulder & leads me downstairs to the diner, which is filled with people all having very involved conversations – I hear them mention something about the curse & the 'evil queen' …I shake my head confused, apparently Ruby saw my facial expression because she quickly led me to a booth away from the confusion.

"A lot has happened recently here. "She laughs a bit looking down then back up at me " Now what's your story ?"

"It's hard to explain." I reply sighing, looking down at my hands

"Try me." Ruby grins

" Well the condensed version goes something like this …" I say then take a deep breath before going on " My mother got pregnant when she was fairly young or so I've gathered from what I've been told – which isn't much – however my father was murdered shortly after she found out she was pregnant with me.. " I paused feeling the sting of the words " anyways…I guess my mother wanted me but unfortunately my grandmother hated me enough that she made a deal with the man who has kept me locked up all these years to convince my mother when she had me that I died & then cast a forgetting spell on her & anyone else who knew about me so that she would have absolutely no memory of ever being pregnant or having me…I'm here to find her & try somehow, someway to break the forgetting spell off of her…"

"Oh Arena…" Ruby sadly says my name, reaching across the table & laying her hand on top of mine comforting " I'm so sorry about your daddy…and your whole family situation , I know the pain of living without your mother …it's the worst " she shakes her head sadly " I would love to help you find your mother…what was her name?"

"I-I don't know…I never was told her name." I stutter sadly

"Well, what about your father? What was his name?"

"I don't know that either." My voice grows small & low.

"Wow well…hmm" I could tell she was thinking hard then she looked straight at me "what about the man who kept you locked up?"

"What about him?" I ask suddenly pulling my hand from hers, fear creeping up my back at the thought of him.

"It seems to me that if he knew your grandmother enough to do what he did to you? Then he assuredly at least knows your mother or fathers name …or at the least if we find out your grandmothers name that will at least give us a start." I can tell by these words that she is already invested in my cause; I know I can trust her – she had honest eyes.

"So what do you want to know about him?" I ask worried.

"Simple…What's his name?" She questions

"Rumplestiltskin." I reply solemnly, the fear evident in my shaking voice – the gasp that escaped her lips let me know that she too knew exactly who I was speaking of.

True Love's Gift

Chapter 2

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

I stood leaning against the window pain, my right hand cautiously pulling back the white lace curtains only enough so I could get a good look at her – to perhaps remember who she was so as to give myself an opportunity to devise my place of response to whatever complaint or violence she had against me seeing as I'm sure she now remembered whatever so called 'evil' I had done to her. I sighed rolling the plain brass ring around in my left hand before gently pressing it to my lips and closing my eyes; these past 3 days had been hell, so much had happened, my entire world – all I had worked for & cherished? Destroyed by a single moment, a single kiss.

Three days prior I stood in a hospital room with none other than the thorn in my side, Emma Swan, however at this particular moment I couldn't see anything or anyone except my adopted son Henry as he lay on the bed lifeless, his tiny body cold & pale; I felt as though someone had shot me through my stomach & ripped my heart out at once, though I was convinced having my heart crushed would be less agony than this. Unable to contain my emotions I turned around to & collapsed in his arms crying, horrified that I was losing the boy I loved most yet again – but this time it was my fault, my poison that had caused not only my current suffering but the death of my little boy.

As I wept feeling that all hope was lost, I felt a breath of magic sweep through the room – I spun around to see that Emma had kissed Henry waking him from his slumber of death; joy filled my heart as I rushed over to my son. I looked up at her whispering ' you did it..' befuddled & relieved , but my relief was short lived as I realized not only had she broken the curse of death off of my son but she had also broken the curse of forgotten identity off of all the town of Story Brooke, I turned around to see the same Dr. Whale who just moments before was comforting me, look at me with rage & vengeance; Mother Superior or the Blue Fairy as she was known in our previous land, looked at me & said solemnly ' if I were you , your Majesty? I would find a place to hide.' – Horror filled my heart, fear saturating my mind as I started to back out of the room, but before fleeing I ran to the bedside of my everything – my beloved Henry.

" No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you…I do love you. " I choke out through tears before running out of the hospital.

I retreated to my mansion where I have spent the last 3 days locked up, except for the lynch mob that surprisingly Emma Swan stopped from killing me on the spot, all alone. This house has never seemed so empty & cold, much like my heart now that I've lost the only person I've loved in a very , very long time. I missed my son more than life, I had no one now – I thought perhaps if I raised him & nurtured him, pouring out all the loved I possessed ? Maybe he could love me, maybe he could see beyond my past and into my heart, to see the good in me – I hated that he called me the evil queen, I'm not evil, I'm broken & though I'm sure I didn't always love him in the best way – I did love him in MY best way. I had never had a nurturing mother; my mother was controlling, manipulating & power hungry; she never cared about my desires, my wants & certainly not my need for true, unconditional love. I hoped that I had loved my Henry better than that but standing here all alone? I was beginning to wonder.

I sighed placing the ring back on my finger as I took another glance at the young girl now standing on my porch, it had taken her at least 20 minutes to gain the courage to climb those two steps up which leads me to believe she fears me , which honestly is a refreshingly safe feeling in this new world where no one seems to remember I am their Queen who is to be honored & feared, no they simply wish to be 'off with my head' & done with me; so needless to say the trembling raven haired girl standing on my porch was a welcomed yet still annoying sight. I brushed my hand through my hair, straightened my back bracing myself for whatever would face me. I opened the door swiftly, my arms crossed in front of me while I pursed my lips looking the very thin yet still stunningly beautiful young girl up and down with – the poor child didn't even have proper shoes on, just some flip flops that she obviously had borrowed from some charitable fool & her shorts revealed scars all up & down her skinny legs that shook with nervous fear as she stood before me, I rolled my eyes in worried frustration – I could only imagine what I had done to this one.

True Love's Gift

Chapter 3

NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW

As the door opened before she could even manage to knock, Arena took a step back as her eyes widened a bit with fear & her body trembled with nerves. Regina stood before her, arms crossed – her body language defensive & prepared for a fight as she leaned against the doorway a moment before taking a step towards the girl who took yet another step back.

"What are you doing on my porch?" Regina asked annoyed with a raised eyebrow, looking Arena up & down.

"I- I was sent here." Arena stuttered back then with shaking hands she looked down at the tiny index card with the address scribbled on it, as though it would give her a better explanation "I'm new to town, well not really but I've been locked under a building my whole life so I have nowhere to stay & he said you might – you might have some room for me to stay until I find my mom."

Regina laughed with annoyance that someone would say she might have 'some room', obviously meaning since she had recently lost her son & everyone else hated her that no one would be occupying Henry's room or the 4 guest bedrooms within the mansions walls. She look up at the girl with pursed lips & narrowed eyes, still trying to figure out what her angle was.

"So you need a place to stay? Now why would I give you a place to stay & why would you want to stay with me?" Regina asked with a harsh accusing edge to her voice "and who is this HE that told you to come to me with this foolish request?!"

" Rumplestiltskin." Arena replied with a tiny, frightened voice.

"Rumplestiltskin?!" The mayor asked with an annoyed laugh looking away for a moment & then back at the girl as though she had just spit on her " How dare you ?! Do you really think I'm that stupid little girl?! What did he send you here for?! Why are you in alliance with him to begin with?! And don't you dare lie to me or I'll…"

"He's who kept me locked up all of these years; I only went to him because I thought he might know who my mom is or give me some clues to find her! That's all I swear, please don't hurt me!" Arena interrupted recoiling from the brunette as tears of fear started to fill her innocent dark eyes " I just want to find my mom…I just want a family, I'm tired of being alone & feeling unlovable & abandoned, I just want to find my mother…that is my only motive for being here, I have no other purpose."

Regina's heart was instantly hit with guilt at the sound of desperation in the girl's voice & the welling tears in her eyes, if anyone could relate to the agony of not having a mother to love you – it was Regina; her face softened & she sighed deeply biting her lip deciding if she felt bad enough to let the girl come into her home.

"Fine, you can come in & we'll talk – no guarantees I'm letting you stay though." Regina said sharply but not with the same threatening tone as before.

"Thank you." Arena replied softly then, a bit hesitantly followed Regina into the house.

Once inside the young girl was awestruck by the beauty & grandeur of the home, and even more by the lack of warmth inside of it. The running theme was the stark white contrasted by the dark black, she couldn't help but wonder if this was in any way a reflection of the owners personality. Regina led them into her office where she instructed the young woman to sit in the chair directly in front of her desk; she walked over to a small refrigerator & took out two small crystal glasses.

"Would you like some apple cider?" Regina asked politely with her back turned to the girl.

"Um, sure." Arena replied awkwardly, her hands in her lap she looked around the huge room taking it all in , it was a far cry from the concrete block she'd been raised in since the curse had been activated " Your home is beautiful your Majesty." She said genuinely.

"Thank you dear." Regina replied blankly with the smallest smile handing her the glass of cool, sweet liquid before taking a seat in front of her , she looked very political & nothing but business was in her eyes " Now before I even consider allowing you to stay in my home I need to know all about you , I don't remember you from our old world therefore I have my suspicions as to your motives & reasons for being here, & considering you're in relationship, as seemingly strained and toxic as it may be, with Rumplestiltskin who has certainly never had my best interests in mind, I am finding it very difficult to trust that you're only reason for being here is to bide your time till you find your lost mother. Convince me otherwise & we'll see what we can do about your little, um, 'housing' problem." She grinned but not with kindness, but instead suspicion & slight curiosity about the identity of this mystery girl.

"It's a pretty long story; you might not want to hear it all…" Arena starts ringing her hands in her lap nervously, barely making eye contact with the looming force in front of her.

"Try me." Regina smiles slightly with narrowed eyes of annoyance.

"Okay well…here goes." Arena smiles taking a deep breath, feeling as though she were on trial ; she had a feeling that this would be the toughest judge she would ever face.

True Love's Gift

Chapter 4

Arena's Point of View

Taking a deep breath I began to share with Regina my story; I could feel the cynicism in her gaze, her body language defensive – from the way she sat straight & stiff as a board, arms crossed in front of her chest as though she were protecting her heart from any blows I might decide to deliver to it, & finally the raised eyebrow of suspicion. I shivered under her gaze; trying to stay calm enough under that kind of pressure was certainly no easy task so in an act of desperation to control my fear & nerves, I put both elbows on the oak table, learning forward I put a hand on either side of my temples & closed my eyes to focus on the story of my journey thus far & strategize a means of communicating it that would be rewarded with a response of kindness or at the very least save me from an outpouring of wrath – I had a feeling that when it came to Regina Mills there was no middle ground.

"You wouldn't have known me in the old world…" I began shakily, gathering my thoughts before proceeding "no one would except Rumplestiltskin & my estranged grandmother who, to be quite honest, I'm sure did everything possible to forget about me…" My voice saddens at the words "My mother doesn't even know me, for whatever reason my grandmother made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to cast a forgetting spell on my mother & all those who knew of her pregnancy, after I was born – he then stole me away & kept me locked in a room in his grand home, the windows all tightly shut & the curtains covered them, literally nailed to the wall – he was the only other person I ever met. "

"There's no one else in that world that you met or had interaction with? Not even once? "She inquired, her voice moving from suspicion to disbelief & perhaps even a bit of sympathy.

" No one" I shook my head in answer to her question " Not in that world or this one, the only difference was in that world I had a warm, beautiful room whereas here due to the curse I was kept in chains in a concrete basement where I would only see him once a day when he would throw some bread at me & leave a bowl of water like I was a dog or something."

I saw her eyes hit the table, averted from me, she rubbing her arms & shift uncomfortably in her chair at the mention of the curse & the reality that it had made my life much harder than it would have ever originally been. I felt an instant pang of guilt go through me that I had, without knowing, condemned her.

"There's no way you could've known." I said with a small smile, her face tilted to the side as it softened with a curious look that I couldn't quite interpret "Anyways, that is how I've spent all my days , till 3 days ago when I was set free from my bonds & now here I am."

I hoped desperately that would be enough but I could tell by how she pursed her lips that it was not sufficient information.

"I want to know about your recent interaction with Rumple." Regina matter of face & a bit harshly stated " Why would you go to the man whose bondage you just got free of & why the hell would he send you to , of all the people in this town, me?"

Here is where the story was about to get interesting, where she would without a doubt decide if I was a deserving candidate to stay with her or to be destroyed. Everything hinged on my next words so I weighed them carefully. Eye to eye, her ears perked & my mouth dry, we both stood there waiting for me to sway the court in my favor. I prayed to God that today grace would go before me, mercy behind me & that truth would cover me in a spirit of persuasion that couldn't be argued or ignored.

True Love's Gift

Chapter 5

Arena's Point of View

"It's not quite the sinister tale that I'm fairly confident you're expecting…" I start with a tiny, nervous laugh " Despite Rumplestilitskin be the one who kept me locked up all of these years and , as far as I know, the only person who knows who my mother is & I just…I want to find her so bad " I say quietly & sad with a sigh as I look down.

"But why me? I mean, why would he send you to me of all people? How am I to help you find a mother I know nothing of – what do I have to offer you?" Regina asks her eyes full of confusion & a bit of distress.

"Madam Mayor I have no idea…" I answer honestly with a deep sigh, looking down fidgeting with my hands for a moment before my gaze meets hers again. "All I know is there's something or someone that you know or have that somehow is linked to my mother & I need you to help me find her…please."

Regina looks at me with saddened eyes still a bit suspicious & oddly enough they seemed to contain some…fear? She exhaled then pursed her lips before looking at me with a very serious stare.

"You can stay but if you steal from me, betray me or some much as lay a finger on myself or my family? I will, without hesitation, destroy you." She growls in a deep voice, her piercing brown eyes so full of fierce fact that I have to look away "Do you understand me…Um..What was your name again?"

"I understand completely." I reply quickly, nodding reassuringly "And its Arena, my name is Arena."

"Very well then." She answered fast with a cold tone as she got up from the table "I'm going to go change the sheets on your bed in the guest room, help yourself to any food or drinks in the kitchen." She says matter of fact motioning around us before walking away from me, but she stops for a moment in the doorway, turning her head slightly in my direction, keeping her back towards me "Arena…what a beautiful name. " she softly commented, more to herself than me before shaking her head, regaining her perfect posture & walking regally to the guest room to prepare it for my stay.

I let out a sigh of relief, sinking back into the chair; my head leaned against the head rest. I had survived; I was stay with the infamous Regina Mills, a true enigma. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about at that very moment.

True Love's Gift

Chapter 6

Regina's Point of View

I held onto the corners of the soft blue material, lifting my arms & hands up allowing the sheet to billow up then gracefully flow down to the cover the bed before starting to tuck the edges in under the sides of the mattress. I smiled softly as memories of Henry & I doing this very activity together flooded my mind, it was something we had done ever since he was a little boy; He would take one side of the sheet & I the other, when we would lift it into the air we would both jump & then pretend we were parachuting out of a plane.

"Mom! Look at that big bird! We better look out or we could hit it & it could tear a hole in our parachute!" he would exclaim as we factiously floated downward to the ground.

"Whoo…we made it, that was a close one captain!" I would reply in pretend relief, falling back onto the bed.

"I know, good job lieutenant! "He would complement me, flopping down beside me, placing his little hand in mine as we both laughed.

"I love you Henry." I would whisper softly with a content smile, kissing my precious boys forehead, looking into those sweet brown eyes.

"I love you too lieutenant." He would grin then cuddle up next to me where we would talk & laugh together, sometimes for hours.

Those days, those conversations seemed so far away today as I made the bed solo. Who could have guessed that creative , quick mind & brilliant imagination of his that brought me so much joy would , once Ms. Blanchard gave him that wretched book, be the greatest source of my sadness & pain, at least in recent years that is.

I shook off the thoughts as I finished making the bed before turning my attention to the young girl sitting in my kitchen. I tiptoed to the entry way to the kitchen that would allow me to see her but not her to see me. Her long dark hair hung down her slender figure, stopping just past her bony hips. Even though her she was extremely thin & her lanky arms & legs were covered with mysterious scars, she was an absolute beauty. I stood staring at her I couldn't help but be appalled at her story, sure I had inhibitions letting her stay in my home – she was a stranger after all & after everything I had endured I certainly had a right to be leery, however I couldn't imagine what her grandmother found so repulsive about her that she would've went to the measure she did to take Arena from her mother; my heart winced with pain at the though, I knew what it was to lose a child, to have them ripped from your care & love, to feel that emptiness.

I ached inside for the young mother who had spent the entirety of her life thin king her baby girl had died – but then again, I thought, maybe it was better that way, to never make the memories, to never know the joy of holding your child in your arms, to have everything you encounter remind you of what you've lost. I supposed if you were to eventually lose your child anyways, perhaps it was better to never truly have them at all, that seemed a lesser agony than the hell I was currently living.

"Your room is read dear. " I say emotionless in a professional tone, shaking the thoughts away as I walk into the kitchen where Arena sat "Right this way."

I gave her a tight smile then turned away taking a breath then leading her to the room I had prepared for her.

( Author Note: Give me feedback, I'll write more if you all are enjoying this story)


	2. Chapter 7

True Love's Gift

Chapter 7

Narrators Point of View

Arena followed Regina down the hallway to the guest room which was situated on the right, she couldn't help but notice the multiple picture frames of Regina & a young boy lining the walls. It made her curious – was he her nephew? Perhaps a son but since she had arrived she hadn't seen the young man or any indication a child lived in this cold, checker board patterned house. She shook the thoughts away because while very curious she had gathered, even in the few moments she knew her, that Regina Mills was a private guarded person & if indeed this boy were her son she probably wouldn't want the new stranger she had taken on as a boarder in her home asking about him & certainly not about why he currently wasn't there.

"Well here we are." Regina says turning on her black stilettos to face Arena as they arrive inside the room "This will be where you're staying for the duration of your time with me – you have your own bathroom through those doors to the right, everything you need is in there & if you need anything else just let me know. "She says matter of fact before looking the girl up & down "do you have any other clothes?"

"No I don't, I only have these because Ruby gave them to me." Arena replies with a shrug looking down at the tight, high hemmed shorts & tank top.

"That certainly explains the outfits distaste & promiscuous nature." Regina rolls her eyes with a sigh "well this just won't do, I can't have you living with me & traipsing around like some 10 cent hooker from the slums…tomorrow I'll take you to get some clothes…and a haircut, you look like an anorexic Cher impersonator."

Arena raises an eyebrow in confusion at the Cher reference, causing Regina to shake her head in a way that communicated she didn't feel like explaining the last sentence.

"Anyways, do you need anything else?" The mayor impatiently asked, tapping her foot slightly on the floor, obviously still not comfortable or totally thrilled with her new tenant.

"I don't think so, thank you again for letting me stay with you, I really appreciate it." Arena smiled sincerely, the gratitude obvious in her tone.

"You're welcome." Regina shortly replied turning to leave the room.

"Oh wait, sorry to bother you but, could you show me where you keep your towels? " Timidly Arena questioned "I'd like to take a shower, it's been a bit of a stressful day."

"That it has." Regina huffed "Come in here & I'll show you where everything is...and I expect everything to be put back into its correct place when you're finished."

Arena nodded, following the sassy brunette into the bathroom. Regina pointed out where all of the soaps, toothpastes, hair products & any other possible hygiene product one could desire were placed with the roomy bathroom. Finally she pointed to a lower drawer containing the towels, Arena thanked her & leaned down to open the drawer, as she did so an aged, golden heart shaped necklace with a crown around the top of the heart fell out of her shirt, hanging where the light caused it to shine a bit, catching Regina's eye. She couldn't help but feel a sudden curiosity & familiarity upon seeing the jewelry, without thinking she reach her hand out towards the girl's chest where the necklace hung.

"Please don't!" Arena suddenly screamed jumping back from Regina's hand, falling back onto the ground, grasping the towel she was now holding as though it were some sort of shield.

"Don't what?!" Regina inquired momentarily confused then the realization hit her, she chuckled slightly hurt as she crossed her arms "You thought I was going to rip out your heart, didn't you?"

"I …yes, I did." Arena admitted, still trembling a bit from fear, her breathing quicker than usual "I'm sorry I just saw you reaching towards my chest and…"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't be so judgmental; I was simply admiring your necklace." Regina snapped as she walked out of the room, she turned momentarily to Arena " but I'm glad you know your place little girl – but a little wretch who has currently found mercy in the eyes of an all-powerful Queen who at any moment could lift her hand of grace off of you & crush the life out of you. Don't forget it."

With a smirk that covered the pain she felt at another person, even after she took them into her home & was willing to care for their needs, seeing her as evil & soulless. She cursed Rumplestiltskin under her breath, it was obvious he had poisoned the girl against her before sending her to the mansion – God only knew what horrific tales he had spun to place her in the worst light possible. She hated that everyone judged her; they had no idea what she had been through, what she had endured – what she had lost. The worst part of it all was that no one even cared to find out; she shook her head as she went into her office & as she shut the door, the only grievous thought that looped through her mind was this: no one , not even her son she had poured her heart out to raise & love or a young woman who had never encountered one other individual other than she & the dark one, would ever see her as anything but a monster – as a wicked witch.


	3. Chapter 8

True Love's Gift

Chapter 8

Arena's Point of View

My heart was still beating fast, my breathing heavy with fear of what I had just experienced as I remained sitting on the cold tile floor. I grasped the gold necklace tightly in my hand, closing my eyes with guilt as the reality of the incident & my reaction to it sunk in. I laid back on the floor thinking – my intentions had certainly never been to condemn Regina or make her feel judged, after all she had been very kind to me, but after the horrifying tales Rumple had told me? I couldn't help but recoil in terror at the perfectly manicured, slender hand that reached towards my chest; in that moment I had the full belief that she intended to end my life.

I sighed getting up from the floor, reaching inside of the shower I turned the dial to the hot setting, after removing my clothes & laying my necklace on the sink, I stepped into the steaming chamber, relaxing under the heat of the liquid. I tried to move my mind from the words Rumple had spoken to me but they simply wouldn't quit tormenting & mocking me – why had I so easily believe a man who had done nothing but harm & lie to me my whole life? My mind replayed the scenario from the day before; it was as though I were still in the room with him.

"Now listen closer dearie..." He began "don't be fooled by her sugary sweet smile or calm composure, Regina Mills is a wicked, vile woman who will stop at nothing to bring destruction, pain & death – even to the innocent, for her own selfish gain & personal vengeance."

"She sounds awful, Rumple isn't there another way? Anyone else I can go to who can help me find my mother?!" I ask with pleading eyes "I'm – I'm scared of Regina."

As you should be – she ripped her own father's heart out to enact this faulty curse of hers, she's mass murdered countless innocent people in the name of service 'justice' to a woman who she felt did her wrong years ago – mind you the woman was but a child of 11 when she made the mistake…" Rumples shakes his head "that is the kind of woman you are about to encounter but Arena she is the greatest source of information for you to find your mother."

"Well then I must go to her..." I nod taking a deep breath "Nothing will stop me from being with my mother, not even an evil queen."

" That's what I'm counting on …" he mumbled under his breath while polishing a lamp from his shop while standing behind the counter, once finished he placed it on a shelf for safekeeping then pulled out a small white index card " here's the address , I'm sure your canine friend can help you sniff out your way there." He smirked at Ruby who was standing by my side, narrowing her eyes at him – arms crossed.

"Lets' just go Arena." She huffed, grabbing my arm & pulling me towards the door.

"Rumple?" I call to him from the door way, he looks up at the sound of my voice "Thank you ." I smiled softly at him before going out the door with Ruby; she only took me to the street Regina lived on, refusing to go on the property of the forbidden mansion of the 'evil' queen. I had never been so frightened as when I stood on her porch, attempting to work up the nerve to knock.

I shook the thoughts away as I turned off the shower, now the fear was replaced with deep guilt – the look of pain & rejection in Regina's eyes at my judgment of her innocent actions & ultimately her character was something I never wished to see again. I finished drying my hair the wrapped the towel around my body before walking into the bedroom where I found a pair of gray sweatpants & a white t-shirt laid out for me to wear to bed , my heart grew heavy with shame as I realized she had brought them in here for me – proving she was a caring decent woman – not quite the witch I had imagined.

Once dressed, I went back into the restroom to retrieve my necklace from the sink counter; I stood in front of the mirror attempting to clasp the necklace when upon looking in my own eyes I was struck with an idea that I thought perhaps might redeem my earlier mistake a bit. I made my way down the steps quietly, there I was her sitting in a black & white floral patterned high back chair, black reading glasses adorning her delicate yet strong face ; she was carefully & thoroughly reading each section of the towns newspaper , a bit of a frown on her face. I timidly walked over , stopping directly in front of her, still trembling a bit as I tightly held the necklace in my hand.

"Can I help you?" She inquired annoyed as she put the newspaper down, crossing her arms over her chest & raising an eyebrow at me.

"It was my mom's…" I state nervously holding the necklace out in front of her "here you can look at it."

"Arena you really don't have to do this…" she sighs, shifting in her seat, obviously defensive & hurt.

" No, no it's totally fine…here " I bravely reach over , taking one of her hands causing total shock to cover her face as I pressed the necklace into her palm.

"This is beautiful Arena..." she finally commented quietly after examining it for a moment, dangling it from her finger by the gold chain "So this was your mother's necklace? How did you come to have it if you never knew each other?"

"Well I would constantly cry to meet my mother or ask a million questions about her which of course infuriated Rumplestiltskin." I laughed a bit rolling my eyes " So finally one day he opened the door to my cell & threw this at me telling me it was my 'wretched mother's' that from the on out I wasn't to ask to know anything about her or to meet her because that was all of her I was ever getting . " I hear my voice catch slightly when I say the last words; I take a moment together myself before taking a deep breath & meeting her now saddened eyes looking directly at me "Regina I'm so sorry about earlier…"

"It's fine dear…" she replies with a tight smile & a sigh " It's not like you're the first & you were just acting instinctively based on what you'd been told, I don't blame you for the reaction" she shrugged , once again hold the necklace up at eye level & examining it closely.

"I know Regina but it was still wrong of me to judge you just because someone told me something negative about you." I say deeply apologetic " I feel horrible about it & regret it …I'm so sorry & from here on out I'm not going to judge you by anything I've been or will be told, I'm just going to get to know you for you – deal?" I smile brightly, hoping she would relax & feel safe knowing I'm not coming from the place of judgment she had grown accustomed to as far as interaction with others.

"You say that now but…" she started to argue but upon seeing my face fall she sighed deeply, looking me up & down "Deal… I guess.." she gives me a half smile before directing her attention to the necklace " Arena, I know this mean a great deal to you but it's in quite poor condition, how about I get it cleaned up for you dear? After all, proper care is the key to the life of your jewelry.

I am both shocked & a bit suspicious of her sudden offer of kindness but I quickly remember my earlier promise not to judge her, therefore I hesitantly give her a nod & small smile. She gave returned my smile, obviously pleased at my agreement before she rose from her seat, my necklace in her palm. She began to exit the room.

"Regina…" I hesitantly place my hand on her arm causing her to look back at me "please take care of my necklace – it's all I have of her."

"I will dear, I promise." She replied, her tone honest & sure.

"Okay, I trust you." I reply taking a breath & giving her a small smile.

"I ...Um...Thank you." She laughed slightly; I could tell she was taken aback by my declaration "Goodnight Arena."

"Goodnight Regina. " I answered knowing that was her way of ending the conversation & my cue to go upstairs while she retreated to her office. I let out a small sigh before climbing the stairs to my room. I definitely need a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 9

True Love's Gift

Chapter 9

Regina's Point of View

I hold the heart shaped pendant in front of my facing by the worn , thin gold chain as my eyes strain in deep focus at the object – there was something about it that was struck great curiosity inside of me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it . I sighed deeply with frustration closing my eyes for a moment in defeat before placing the necklace safely in my top desk drawer. I sluggishly rose form my chair with a bit of a groan at my aching, stiff body – I cracked my neck from side to side, every muscle in my body was tense from the stress of this past week & honestly, of my past life.

I slipped off my black stilettos, grateful for the relief from the pressure those pedestals placed on me. I drudged over to the bar, positioned directly under the intricately designed glass & silver mirror – one of the few items of décor from my palace that transferred during the curse. I poured myself a large glass full of wine & as I lifted the glass to my lips I caught a glance of myself in the mirror – the woman looking back at my had deep dark circles under her eyes that no amount of makeup could cover up, her eyes were tired, sad & unsure of the future – nothing like the confident, regal queen it had once reflected. How did I become like this? So pathetic, so …weak.

1I turned from the mirror disgusted at the state in which I was finding myself – my mother would have been so disappointed – I instantly chuckled at the thought because, after all, when hadn't she been disappointed in my? My whole life controlled by her – she chose what I did, when I did it, who was in my life & unfortunately, who wasn't; I looked down grieved at the tiny brass band around my ring finger, wishing someone could tell me how it's possible for someone to be engaged & a widow all at once.

I quickly downed the drink , trying desperately to intoxicate past the pain but nothing worked anymore- I picked up a tiny bottle of pills on a table nearby , chemical slumbers were the only genre of rest I was able to take part in anymore. Shaking out two pills I made my way back over to the bar where I sat the pill bottle down & yet again picked up the wine bottle, pouring myself another generous glass that I used to wash the medication down. Archie used to plead with me not to practice taking pills with booze, he claimed it would kill me – I have yet to have any such luck.

I stumbled my way over to my leather couch which I flopped down on exhaling heavily then I started to laugh, partially out of drunkenness & partially at the thought of the Crickets concern for my life, after all these years he was still trying to be my conscience; little did the bug know, I died years ago, in a stable as the dust of my lost love filled the air in my lungs, suffocating out any life that once was inside of me. I was but a shell of a woman, the walking dead & there was no hope for me – after all, dead is dead.

Stretching out on the couch I find my quickly exhausting mind being directed to the little girl down the hall & the locket she wore around her neck – I didn't know why but I simply couldn't get those two subjects out of my mind's eye. I focused on the thoughts while gently resting my hands on my stomach & letting my eyes shut, very quickly everything became silent & dark.


	5. Chapter 10

True Love's Gift

Chapter 10

Regina's Point of View

(Sorry it took so long to update)

My eyelids felt as though they weighed ten tons as I attempted to open them , my whole body full of aching , heavy pain that made even lifting my pinky seem an impossible feat ; it felt like a mallet was struck against my head when I finally slip open my eyes & the light blinded inside of the weary orbs. Everything was blurred out anyways; what was the pint of having them open.

"She's in there!" the words suddenly rang loudly through the air, smacking into my forehead causing me to groan in pain at the sound. There were several sets of feet coming quickly down the hall, I assumed it was angry townspeople here to kill m e- perhaps to drag me out for a public lynching in the town square or perhaps they'd stand me up on a podium doing an old fashion " off with her head"…no, I'm not worth that trouble , though no doubt the townspeople would enjoy the show – probably bring out the kids to give them a lesson on the consequences of evil , while eating popcorn & laughing at my dead corpse as it laid powerless to hurt them ever again – good does, after all always win – or so Henry told me every day as he called me the evil queen , pulling away more and more from my hugs & kisses – from my love.

I allowed one single tear to fall down my left check, my heart more tortured from the loss of my sons love tan the fear of being murdered by the townspeople. I folded my hands neatly on my chest, embracing my fate like a lady, like a queen. As the footsteps grew louder & closer my heart beat quickens with anxiety & fearful anticipation – my breath catching in my throat when the door opens. Suddenly two strong hands grab me by my shoulders & I let out a shriek of horror & wait for the blow.

"Regina! Regina!" I hear a familiar voice shouting in panic in my ear while shaking my very hard "Regina can you hear me?!"

I feebly open my eyes which instantly narrow in Anger & annoyance when I see who is standing over me.

" Cricket.." I lowly growled with disdain looking up to see Archie Hopper & on one side of him is Mother Superior & on the other Arena.

"What the hell are you two doing here?! Arena did you bring these people here?!"

" Regina I didn't mean to upset you – I just came in to say good morning & there you were on the floor not moving & it looked like you weren't breath – I thought you were dying or already dead. " the girls voice stumbled over her to quickly spoken words, desperately trying to explain her actions.

"Just shut up..." I groaned before attempting to get up, at which I utterly failed, collapsing in a heap at the feet of Mother Superior; I looked up at her in humiliation laced with disgust "Why won't you just kill me fairy? I know you want to, let's just get it over with now – hit me with your best shot Mommasita." I cackled with an instability that allowed them to know the drugs & alcohol weren't completely out of my system & that my heart had finally split my mind in two as it broke within me.

"Regina our job is to help people not hurt them." I could hear the disappointment at my attitude in Mother Superiors voice as she sighed crossing her arms looking down at me "And you owe Arena your thanks, if she hadn't found us & brought us here who knows what could have happened to you or who would've harmed you in your weakened state."

"Whatever." I slur leaning back on my forearms "I don't need anybody! " I screamed before vomiting at their feet.

Sighing deeply Mother Superior gave Archie a look of question as to what to do next.

" Regina we need to get the drugs & alcohol out of your system " he starts " but seeing as Whale wanted to lynch you out front a few days ago , going to the hospital is out of the question…"

"Then let me die! Nobody cares anyways! My death would be their happy ending!"

"So what we're going to do…" he continued sighing deeply & ignoring my outburst " Mother Superior will use magic to stop any major internal damage but as you know magic isn't as strong here so you will need to drink a lot of fluids, eat things that are easy on your stomach & rest a lot – at least three days in bed…" he instructed firmly " Arena said she'll take care of you so you can thoroughly rest & recover."

I look up at him with a raised eyebrow in shock & disbelief that this child would want to nurse the evil queen back to health. She nodded at me in confirmation of what Archie had said with a small smile that though a bit hesitant & nervous was warm & sincere. I looked up into her deep brown, innocent eyes, full of compassion – what was wrong with this kid?

"And why should I allow you to take care of me?" I ask arrogantly

"Well b-because I'm all you have…" She said soft & simply, matter of fact with a shrug.

My heart hurt at the simple truth of the girls words , my eyes growing misty for an unknown reason – maybe it was the realization that I truly was all alone ; Henry was gone from my care, my long lost love so far gone that I couldn't ever even hope that my fingers could stretch out far enough to ever touch him again and all that was left for me in this town , this life was the curse of having no one – except apparently the pitiful little orphan girl in front of me & even that was only temporary until she found her long lost mother. A tear slipped down my face as I , overwhelmed by the harsh realities of my life, passed out falling again into the silent darkness.


	6. Chapter 11

True Love's Gift

Chapter 11

Arena's Point of View

I walked timidly into her bedroom holding a glass of water in one hand & the newspaper in the other, Mother Superior & were very firm that she must stay hydrated & rest as much as possible. I quietly set the glass & newspaper on the night stand before moving to sit on the edge of her bed gently.

"Regina…" I whispered her name, lightly moving her bangs out of her face with my fingertips when suddenly she gasps awake full of terror "hey, hey it's just me, it's Arena, its okay "I soothe in a calm voice in response to her fearful awakening.

She looked at me in a dizzy with sleep gaze of confusion before exhaling deep with relief & slight annoyance as she laid her head back on the pillow mumbling "it's just you."

'Yeah just me..." I smiled slightly before picking up the glass of water & extending it to her "here drink some of this; Archie said it's important for you to drink lots of water to wash the crud out of your system."

She looked at the glass then up at me in hesitation with pursed lips of both suspicion & disbelief that I thought I could order her to do anything.

"Would you like me to take the first sip your majesty to ensure there's no poison? " I sarcastically ask raising an eyebrow & am pleased when her face softens as she rolls her eyes with a slight chuckle before taking the drink " that's more like it, now we just have to work on the attitude."

Awe both exchange eye rolls & grins before sighing; the a silence fell in the room, it was almost a heavy silence but I didn't know why, thing seemed to be going well – who knew perhaps it was just a case of two socially awkward introverts attempting to be social together which is obviously doomed to fail. My eyes wandered the room, landing on a picture frame displaying a photo of Regina & the little boy in all the frames around the house – I wondered who he was, a nephew or maybe her little brother? Whoever he was he made her very happy, a happy I certainly hadn't seen since I had arrived.

" He's my son…" I heard the smooth voice say softly, bringing me out of my thoughts, I turned to her in respons as she continued speaking " the little boy in the pictures, he's my son, his name is Henry, he's eleven."

She instructed me to bring her the picture frame, I obediently did as asked, once in her hands she stared at the picture as if she were admiring a rare jewel, something of great value & worth , she smiled with a new found warmth that till now had only been seen within the perimeters of the frames along the walls.

"I adopted him when he was just 3 weeks old." she finally began, leaning her head back on the pillow with a soft sigh, her eyes never leaving the photo "due to some different events in my life, I never had a child of my own – I focused all of my times & affections on being Queen and later on, Mayor once the curse was cast. However one day I met a little boy – Owen " she said his name with a longing tenderness " who made me realize that a new start was worthless without someone to share it with.." she introspectively commented " I'll never forget the first time I laid my eyes on Henry, he was so tiny – so perfect…I've so enjoyed spending these past 11 years with my little love – teaching him to talk , rooting him on as he took his first steps, crying on his first day of kindergarten…it's been such a wonderful journey, I wouldn't trade it for all the worlds."

"So where is he now? Will I get to meet him? "I naively asked her with a genuine smile.

And just like that the light in her dark brown eyes was snuffed out by the wind of my ignorance. She bit her lip slightly, grief filling her gaze that still rested on the memory she held in her hands. She took a deep breath, laying the frame face down on the night stand before looking up at me with a tight smile.

"He's with his birth mother now." She curled her lips almost gagging on the word "she came into town and, apparently too stupid to know what 'closed adoption' means, took him away from me."

"That's horrible, why would she do something so awful?" I ask baffled by the information.

"Well her parents & I, it ends up, have known each other quite a while & due to some things that happened between us…" she takes a deep breath looking down at her hands where she spins a simple brass band around her ring finger "they don't see me as a fit mother, despite the 11 years of love and care I poured into him, they've taken him from me."

"When will you see him again?" I timidly ask with a quiet voice.

" I-I don't know …" she stutters looking around the room distressed as if looking for the answer in the shadows of the rooms corners before her lips pout in emotion & her eyes go hollow in sad defeat as she slowly looks up at me " perhaps never if those self-righteous idiots get their way."

" Regina you will see him again " I firmly respond with no hesitation, laying my hand gently on her arm " there is something about the bond between a mother & her child that time, space, & people simply cannot sever – your hearts are knit together & can never truly be pulled apart."

In that moment I was fearless of any wrath she might have saved up for me , my words full of conviction and a determination to see Regina reunited with her child that even I didn't understand. She looked up at me wide eyes with confusion & disbelief at my compassionate concern, her eyes pooling with emotion as their gaze shifted to my hand that rested lightly on her arm, she tilted her head examining the gesture as if it were something foreign. She began to reach her other hand over to , I thought, place it on top of mine but as her hand neared mine she closed her eyes sighing heavily & re-establishing her well-developed mask , she gave me a tight smile as she removed my hand from her arm.

"I think I need some more rest dear." She robotically said before turning over in the bed so that her back faced me.

I stood there a bit bewildered by how quickly the mood of the situation & her countenance had shifted – from seemingly letting me in to completely shutting the door of any vulnerability or relational openness. I blinked in confusion and slight offence as I started to walk out , but not before I heard the sniffle & saw the shimmer of the tear on the side of her face, my heart broke to pieces at the sight – everything in my heart wanted to stay but everything in my mind demanded I go & not let on that I had seen the breach of her emotions over the walls she desperate tried to keep up around her heart . I backed quietly out of the room with a heavy heart of defeat.


	7. Chapter 12

True Love's Gift

Chapter 12

(Regina's Point of View)

After a few blurred days in bed, I groggily stumbled my way into the kitchen, still a bit weak from my overdose but feeling leaps and bounds better than before. I walked in to be met by loud clanging & curse words flying through the air like bullets in a war – I rubbed my temples, a headache instantly surging through my brain at the noise.

"What the hell are you doing kid?! " I grumbled loudly seeing a frustrated Arena sitting up on the counter, focusing hard on whatever she was leaning over.

"I'm trying to get this damn thing to work but I just can't figure it out!" Her voice was absolutely exasperated as she huffed out the words "When Archie was here he got this yummy dark, hot liquid to come out of that machine that we put milk & sugar in but I can't get the stupid thing to work, I've been trying the past 5 days but just can't get it to work!" She pouted crossing her arms and sighing heavily as she sat upon the marble counter top, her light brown hair stuck to her slightly sweaty forehead from the determination in which she had been working. I can't help but chuckle at her disgusted expression and angered posture.

"Well first of all get off of my counter." I point demandingly with a tiny smirk as she rolls her eyes jumping down "I'll show you how then your little heart can be at peace."

Even though she scoffed slightly at my sarcasm with a huffed breath, hands on hips in attitude – I couldn't help but smile at the small laugh that escaped her lips. She leaned against the counter, very close to me as a I showed her how to work the coffee pot; at first her nearness caused me to become extremely stiff and uncomfortable but soon I relaxed enjoying the company that was choosing to be close to me, to learn from me & to find my presence useful & enjoyable – something Henry wouldn't have done if I begged him on my hands & knees. I sighed shaking the thought away as I pressed the 'on' button and turned to her with a smile.

"Tadah!" I was shocked when the word came out in an accomplished and happy singy song voice "easy as that!"

"Unbelievable, I can't believe I couldn't figure something so simple out." She rolled her eyes glaring at the machine "well Rumpled used to always say 'Arena it's a good thing you're pretty because you aren't very smart'…I guess he was right."

Despite the mask of a slight laugh, I could clearly see the humiliation and blow to her pride as her eyes shot to the ground and remained glued to the hardwood floor – utterly embarrassed by her ignorance, much like I had been years ago when Rumple was still my instructor in magic and would give me a task to complete and I wouldn't perfectly execute it on the first try. I remember his relentless mocking, how he made me feel like I was an inch tall, stupid & worst of all, worthless.

"Hey, look at me…" I softly said looking into the dumbfounded chocolate eyes , she stiffened slightly at my touch but within mere moments relaxed almost naturally to the affection " Not knowing how to do something doesn't make you a fool Arena , it makes you human and that is okay, we all have to learn and we all make our mistakes…God knows I have…" I sigh deeply before continuing " Don't you dare let failure shame you into feeling worthless, let it be the fuel that drives you to try again & come back with a vengeance to do better and succeed!"

"I just feel like I should've figured it out on my own..."

"Honey it's okay to ask for help, my God you were locked up for your whole life in two worlds, I don't think your lack of coffee maker knowledge makes you some kind of idiot "I chuckle a bit, a slight smile touches her lips as she gives a slight nod at the revelation "You're more than a pretty face Arena – you have a brilliant mind, determined spirit and above all, a beautiful heart."

My last words were delicate and soft as I moved a silky strand of hair out of her eyes, gently tucking it behind her ears and stroking her cheek with my thumb, suddenly overwhelmed and enthralled with looking in her eyes – examining her face structure. There was something so special, something within the deep of her crying out to the deep of me , making my heart ache like it hadn't since…well in a very long time.

"Regina?" Her tiny voice snapped me out of my haze as I yanked my hand away from her face, wiping it on my pants leg as though I had just touched something toxic "thank you so much."

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around my waist, her head on my shoulder as she warmly hugged me. My whole body tensed in an almost panic as I braced for some sort of pain that I was sure would come. I didn't return the embrace but instead patted her a bit on the back, more in disbelief and awkwardness than disgust at the unusual and unexpected gesture. I pulled away slowly from her, thankful she caught my cue and did the same. We both crossed our arms in sync looking down with a slight laugh before sheepishly looking up at each other.

"Well dear I'm off to town." I suddenly proclaim, feeling an odd sense of nerves and pressure.

"Oh…okay "her face fell for a reason I didn't understand "Do you need my help? Is it even safe for you to go out alone amongst the people?!

"I'll be fine on my own "I smile, confident of myself as I walked into my office, she follows close by like a little lost puppy "those peasants fear me, they know it's only a matter of time until I figure out my little 'power issue "and then there's no hope for their pathetic souls."

I felt the evil queen rise in me as I learned forward over my desk grinning murderously into space at the delightfully devilish though of them suffering yet again under my rule; I, however, instantly regretted the words upon seeing the look of horror on Arena's face as she stepped back from me, trembling slightly, the earlier trust replaced with legs ready to run. I sighed disappointed in my lack of self-control as I opened the top drawer of my desk taking out her necklace.

"I'm taking this to Gold's shop to have it examined and cleaned, I'll be back at noon, and we'll have lunch then." I shortly say throwing my coat on and tucking the necklace safely in my pocket "Goodbye dear."

I turned from her quickly making my way toward the door.

"Goodbye your majesty."

Her words were shaking with fear and full of reverence, I should've been pleased, however as I stood stopped dead in my tracks by them all I could feel was deep grief as my stomach turned at her soft , trembling voice. She still saw me as a monster, feared for her life when she was with me, saw me as the enemy but then again, who didn't? Hell I scared myself when I would go into one of my violent rages , I would look into the mirror taken aback by what I had become – who was this beast draped in diamonds, clothed in silk, surrounded by gold and full of empty? I don't know her – in fact with every fiber of my being I loathe her.

Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath, cracking my neck and clenching my fists before walking forward. I would prove to her I was better than what had been said, that there was still good in me – I would find her mother if it was the last thing I did, my hope in doing this random act of charity, this selfless act of kindness, is that I wouldn't only find her lost mother but that I perhaps could find myself again as well. I had died every day as the evil queen for decades; I was ready to live out the rest of my days as Regina.

Once out of sight I managed enough magic to cloud myself into Rumplestiltskins shop. I arrived engulfed in purple smoke and fully of fury over what he had done, what he had taken from this little girl. A fire for justice burned within me like I had never known before, at least not since Snow White had taken my one true love from me. Today, however, I only had hate and contempt at this cowardly crocodile who ripped this child from her mother but also who stole the childlike spirit out of me when he turned my innocence into evil, my good to wicked, my ability to love to an ice cold bitterness that left me unable to receive or give love – he took the good in my and I would make him pay.

"GOLD!" I screamed, busting through his back door office.


	8. CHAPTER 13

True Love's Gift

Chapter 13

Rumplestiltskin Point of View

" Perfect…" I smile while she holds up her long brown, curly tresses while I clasp the diamond necklace around her slender neck " You look like the princess you are my Belle."

" Rumplestiltskin you better stop with your sweet words and gifts or I'll have to start calling you Charming." She giggled running her fingers lightly over my chest before wrapping her arms around my frame.

I grinned happily as we leaned our bodies melted together in an embrace, I placing a hand on her face while pulling it gently nearer to mine until we were close enough to feel the others breath quickening ; just as our lips were about to collide I heard her voice , like a million nails on a chalkboard scream through my shop.

"GOLD!" She roared, the fury evident in her voice.

I sighed heavily, leaning my forehead against my loves – it seemed this town was full of impeccably timed interruptions.

" Excuse me a moment dearie " Deep annoyance filled my tone as I lightly kissed Belle's nose before turning to make my way towards the front of the shop.

"Be careful Rumple." Belle's sweet voice, full of love chirped anxiously as she wrung her hands , even my dark heart couldn't help but warm at her deep care for me.

"Worry not my love, this Queen's bark is worse than her bite…I'll be right back and we can finish where we left off…" I smirk with a wink , causing her to giggle as a blush swept across her cheeks.

"Madam Mayor…" I exclaimed once out in the main shop where Regina placed back and forth like a bull in a pen, her hand clasping hard at on object wedged in her fist, I had a nagging fear that I knew what she held on to " to what do I owe this honor?"

Her lip snarled slightly as her eyes narrowed at my sarcasm. She stomped over in front of me till our faces were mere inches apart.

" What the hell is this? And who is its owner?!" She demanded loudly letting the necklace uncoil from her fist and hang before my face.

"I believe that is a necklace Madam Mayor …" I smirk as I swiftly take the piece from Regina's hand with magic and dangle it before my eyes " as for it's owner…that would be the mother of your little house guest."

" Don't play stupid with me Gold…" She growled impatiently glaring at me " Now you tell me who her mother is and why you separated them all of these years or I'll…"

" youll what " I hissed back leaning into her face, my eyes darkening slightly causing Regina to back up a bit knowing she was overpowered . I shook myself from the darkness knowing Belle was in the back room and wouldn't approve " Anyways – why is MY business and who? Well that's yours.."

" What?! Mine?! What the hell does that mean ?!" She threw up her hands exasperated and angry.

" You're a smart woman your majesty , figure it out " I say sharply , pressing the jewelry back into her palm " Now get out of my shop."

" So that's it? " she asked shaking her head with a disgusted chuckle before crossing her arms " You won't help me at all?"

Her last words were a bit quieter, with a pleading edge to them despite her solid expression which she wouldn't allow to show any weakness due to her pride. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning back to face her, she always hit the soft spot in my hollow chest.

" All you need is in your hand." I state firmly as we both look at the necklace and I , grabbing her wrist sudden yet light, stroke the vein on her left wrist with my thumb before leaning into her ear " Now leave my shop…"

" Gold.."

" Please." I state more than ask through my teeth , giving her a tight smile.

" You're a bastard." She spit out in disgusted defeat, backing out of the shop , knowing she'd been bested by her own deal " This isn't over!"

"Don't I know it.." I mum bled as the door slammed behind her and she huffed away.

"Is-is everything okay?" Belle's voice whispered softly as she peaked worriedly out of the back room door.

"Yes sweetheart " I smiled slightly taking her into my arms " Regina and I just have a lot of history together…more than she even realizes…therefore we have quite a bit of fuel for arguments."

"What was that necklace she brought in ? " Her voice inquired letting me know she'd been eaves dropping.

" I thought I told you to stay in the back my dear? " I tease a bit with a chuckle before looking down " And that? That's something I took from her years ago…something she'll never forgive me for..."

" Oh Rumple.." She began speaking with her delicate accent, her finger tips running comfortingly through my hair " Regina is a wicked woman at times at even she wouldn't be that upset over a necklace, after all she's queen , I doubt she's lacking in jewelry."

" Darling it's not the necklace she'll be furious and irreparably hurt over…it's what, well, who it represents – who I took from her…it represents a stolen happily ever after…" I say low and quiet , a slight tremble in my voice as I look to the floor, avoiding her question gaze.

" Wh-what did you …I mean who did you take from her Rumplestiltskin?" Dread filling her question as she placed both hands on either side of my face, forcing a me to look into her eyes , forcing my complete honesty.

I took a breath as I leaned in, my mouth resting beside her ear – my mouth formed each word slow , quiet and matter of fact. She gasped in horror , tears filling her pure eyes , her hands covering her mouth.

" Oh Rumple…" were the only words she could manage to get out.


End file.
